


Nuts

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [33]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Inappropriate Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “Honey have you seen the – ” You come up short, walkin’ into the livin’ room where he’s standing there facing away from ya, arms crossed contemplatively as he stares out the window, promptin’ you to raise a brow and ask, “What the hell are you doin’?”
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 22





	Nuts

He’s standing entirely too suspiciously in the livin’ room, when you come in from the kitchen. It was a lazy day spent mostly outside in the backyard, the weather finally turnin’ from the freezing West Virginia winters into something more resemblin’ spring, but now y’all had decided that you’d had enough of fun in the sun, and were starvin’ for some snacks.

Except, the big box of cookies that you _just_ bought from the store the other day had gone missin’ apparently, on account of them not bein’ anywhere in the kitchen. Clyde wasn’t really one to eat an entire box of cookies in one sittin’, but you also wouldn’t put it entirely past him.

He was a massive mountain of a man, after all.

“Honey have you seen the – ” You come up short, walkin’ into the livin’ room where he’s standing there facing away from ya, arms crossed contemplatively as he stares out the window, promptin’ you to raise a brow and ask, “What the hell are you doin’?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Clyde shrugs playfully, as he turns around, makin’ you groan. 

“Mr. Logan, did you seriously peel the ‘nut warning’ label off the box of these damn cookies and put it on your crotch?”No wonder the box had disappeared! You can’t stop yourself from crackin’ up, face breakin’ into a big ol’ grin as you nearly double over at the sight of your husband, in all his glory, with that little strip of plastic stuck to his camo shorts. 

“Who’s to say?” Clyde pretends to know nothin’ about it, and that only makes you shake your head and laugh a little harder.

“You are too much – Clyde!” You’re about to go back into the kitchen to find something else to snack on, when his big strong arms latch around your waist for a moment – and then you’re upside down, thrown over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry.

“We gotta go test and see if you’ve got any…allergies.” Clyde laughs, and that’s a rare enough sight that you only groan a little bit at the awfully silly joke.

But when Clyde finally dumps you onto the mattress makin’ it bounce and makin’ your cheeks hurt with how much you’re laughin’, you can’t help but think to yourself, who needed a snack when your husband was a whole ass meal?

**Author's Note:**

> this one really is just silly lol


End file.
